Bedtime Story
by The Curious Sage
Summary: One shot. Aunt Hanabi tells her young nephew a bedtime story about his parents. Neji and Hinata pairing.


**Bedtime Story**

**--**

"That night the sky was starless, the moon covered by clouds and all was silent within the walls of Konohagakure. The darkness was almost complete, making it the perfect time for an ambush. Yet, none were suspecting of the bloodshed that would occur that night, least of all the Hyuuga, who would be at the apex of it all. I myself witnessed it and survived the massacre that occurred. It was truly a battle to remember.

At the time, Hinata-neesan was already head of the clan and heavy with child-pregnant with you, Hitoku-kun. In fact, it was just over a month before you were to be born… But that's beside the point…

The point is that an army of rogue shinobi chose that night to abduct the head of our clan while she was at her weakest. Little did they know of the terrible fate that would befall them that night.

I had been lying awake in bed, not at all fooled by the seemingly peaceful aura of that night. I knew a lightless night like that was one that brought trouble. I was determined to thwart that trouble before it ever had a chance to plague the Hyuuga.

So it was that I rose from my bed at just past midnight when I heard a strange sound from the courtyard. Alone, I went to investigate the noise, not wanting to rouse Hinata-neesan, as she was in such a delicate state. Stealthily making my way through the halls, I stopped after finding the source of the disturbance.

There, standing in the courtyard, were twenty-No! Scratch that, there must have been at least fifty- missing-nin, preparing an attack on the Hyuuga. Knowing I had to act quickly I was about to inform Neji-niisan of the intrusion when one of the missing-nin sensed my presence.

Before I could even activate my Byakugan he came at me. There must have been a height difference of at least five feet between us, and in his eyes I saw the coldness of a killer. I'm sure he must have been at the very least, an A-class criminal…

Anyways, he came at me with full-speed and though I was able to, at the last moment, dodge the brunt of his attack he was able to knock me through a wall or two of the house. This however, worked in my favor. The commotion had caused other clan members to wake up.

It was then the chaos erupted. Missing-nin tore through the house, destroying every room in search of Hinata-neesan. Since I was busy with the A-class criminal-who, now that I think about it, must have been the leader of the group…- I was not able to go to neesan's aid. But I wasn't worried because I knew Neji-nii was by her side.

So, where was I… Oh, right! I was knocked through the wall, chaos reigned as clan members fought off missing-nin, and I was left facing the leader of this surly gang of rogue-nin. Quickly, I activated my Byakugan and took the Jyuuken stance. He came at me again, but this time I was prepared. Though I was still just a Chuunin at the time and at the age of sixteen, I wasn't afraid. When he was near enough for me to see into those scary eyes, filled with killer intent, I grinned and it stopped him in his tracks.

'Now,' I said, 'you are in the range of my Divination! Jyuuken: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho'

And I let my hands fly, it was really amazing. That big brute didn't even know what hit him! When I was done with him he couldn't mold chakra to save his life and seeing this, he turned and fled. I was ready to pursue him, but then I heard Hinata-neesan's scream and knew I had to investigate.

But I really needn't have worried because when I got there Neji was already handling the situation. They had apparently made their way to the dojo, and Neji-nii was standing in front of Hinata glaring down at ten rogue shinobi.

'You trash,' he had growled at them, 'as if I'd let you lay a finger on my wife! You've sealed your fate in daring to attack the Hyuuga.'

Then Neji-nii unleashed his attacks on them and… Well, you know your father. He fought them off and all that, but before he could defeat all of them even more had come. I, of course, had to hold most of them off. But because there were so many a few had gotten past both Neji and I.

They made their way to neesan and despite being eight months pregnant, she stood tall and unafraid before them. She looked at them very calmly, and in her quiet stern voice, you know the one… The one she uses when she's scolding you.

But anyways, she gave them _that_ look and said, 'In Konoha, the Hyuuga are the strongest. Remember that.' And then she unleashed her Hakkesho Kaiten, sending them all back.

It was certainly a sight to see… Enough to scare a good deal of them away. If they could not take the Hyuuga clan head while even in the late stages of her pregnancy, then they could never hope to defeat the clan geniuses Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Neji! Realizing this, they fled and… Oh, look at the time… You're supposed to be asleep. Guess I got a bit carried away again.

Anyways, they fled and then later you were born. The end."

After ruffling her cute nephew's hair and giving him a kiss goodnight, Hanabi stood to leave the boy's room, shutting of the light on her way out. Sure, sometimes Hitoku was a handful during the day, but one of her favorite tasks was to put him to bed. He always enjoyed her stories and begged for more.

Watching his aunt leave, Hitoku frowned, burrowing beneath the covers and shutting his eyes.

--

Hinata was a light sleeper. She always had been, she supposed it was just part of her nature. Now on the other hand, her husband was a light sleeper out of necessity. Shinobi who couldn't wake up at a moments notice generally did not live long out in the field. In any case, these were habits that existed whether or not they were at work so it was no surprise when both sat up in bed at the light sound of footsteps heading towards their shared room.

A few moments later, the shoji door slid open and a little head popped in.

"Okaasan," the boy whispered into the dark room. The only things visible were the twin pairs of pale Hyuuga eyes staring at him.

"Hitoku," Hinata beckoned, gesturing for him to enter the room. Neji, sitting next to her, sighed. It wasn't unusual for their son to seek them out in the middle of the night. Especially if "Aunt Hanabi," had been the one to put him to bed.

"I-I got scared," he explained, climbing onto the bed to crawl into his mother's arms. She was happy for the contact. At four years of age Hitoku was willful and independent, insisting he not be held by his mother when in the company of others.

"What's so scary tonight?" Neji asked, laying his large, calloused palm atop his son's head.

Looking up at his mother, who nodded, Hitoku snuggled into her chest.

"I was afraid someone would come and try and take okaasan away."

Blinking in confusing, his parents shared a frown.

"Why would you think that, Hitoku?" Hinata asked, rubbing the boy's back in a soothing motion. He told her the whole story, in detail. It was amazing, the memory this child had when given useless information. By the time he was finished with the story he was ready to sleep again, having been comforted by the presence of his parents. He lay in the space between them, his small hands holding onto his mother's sleeping yukata.

Smiling, Hinata turned her head to the side so that she could look at her husband. He spoke first, an amused tilt to his lips.

"If I recall correctly, you were only about two months pregnant then, and not even aware of it yet."

"Yes," Hinata admitted, "but that wasn't the only fact she got wrong. I don't remember hearing you give any noble speeches about protecting your wife."

"You didn't even know the Kaiten then and Hanabi had only just learned how to _see_ the tenketsu."

"Hmph, you didn't fight off ten missing-nin. In fact, I only remember there being three attackers total."

"Well, I definitely don't remember you giving any boastful Hyuuga speeches."

"True, and I wasn't your wife yet. You didn't ask me until afterwards."

They fell silent for the time being. Hinata lay there with her eyes closed, thinking about that hectic event in her life. Truthfully, she had sustained a serious injury that night and had to be rushed to the medical center to be looked at by the Hokage. There, she had been informed of her pregnancy and when he found out, Neji had gone deathly pale. Later, he said it was because, had he been any more careless in his protection of her, he could have lost two things precious to him. The next morning he had proposed marriage. Of course, they had been in love for a while by then and she had accepted.

Thinking Neji had gone back to sleep, Hinata was just about to join him in slumber when he spoke.

"You know… I kind of like Hanabi's version better."

Hinata smiled into the darkness, caressing the soft hair of their son.

"Oh?" she replied, "it's okay. So long as the ending's the same."

_…All's well that ends well…_

_-Owari-_

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: Hi: fire; toku: shield… Therefore, Hitoku's name means fire-shield.


End file.
